And I Promise You
by R5myLove
Summary: Austin and Ally couldn't be happier with their relationship. With a baby on the way and their careers on the rise, everything seemed to be almost perfect... until two very unwanted people try to work their way back into the couple's life and ruin everything. Now with the media on their case , can Austin and Ally's relationship stand strong against all the lies, and accusations?


**New Story, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize, just the plot.**

**(I apologize in advance for any spelling errors I may have made.)**

**Read on :)**

* * *

**Ally POV**

Austin rolled us over in his bed, both of us laughing our asses off.

"Austin, please! S-stop tickling m-me!"

He giggled while continuing to run his hands all over my belly.

"Nope, Not until you admit that Bulldogs are way better than Pugs!" he said, still laughing, mostly at the sight of me struggling to free myself from underneath him.

"But Austin, Pugs are so c-cute and little. I can't betray them!" I cried out, trying to simultaneously catch my breath. Austin rolled his eyes and huffed, defeated. He stopped tickling me and laid down next to me, pulling me closer to him. Then he whispered in my ear.

"Fine, but one day you'll cave into the Bulldogs. I know it."

I turned over to face him, so our noses touched.

"Don't count on it buddy."

* * *

After a few hours of goofing off, I got up to go back to my apartment. It seemed like I was hardly ever there though.

"C'mon Ally, don't go. Just stay over here tonight. You've got a crap load of your stuff here anyways. Please?" Austin some what begged as he followed me around the apartment as I gathered my things. I stopped and looked at him.

"Babe, you know I love spending the night at your place, but I have my own home to upkeep. Besides I'll probably be right back here tomorrow anyways and you know I'm right." I told him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smirked at me." What are you smirking about?"

"Well, what if you didn't have your own place? he asked. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You're not going to burn my house down if that's what you're planning Austin."

"No,no,no. That's not necessary...yet." Austin joked. "But seriously, what if you didn't have to go back to your apartment everyday?" My eyes lit up as I started bouncing on my toes.

"Austin Monica freaking Moon, are you asking me what I think your asking?" He smiled at me.

"Ally, will you move in with me? I mean it's totally okay if you say no... but I like yes way better."

"You're so silly sometimes, Austin. Yes, I'll move in with you!" I squealed. Austin spun me around before setting me down on the couch arm, kissing me. I returned the kiss twice as hard. We pulled apart panting.

"Bedr-" he started.

"Bedroom. Now." I said. I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me to his room and shut the door.

* * *

"I can never get home can I?" I said softly. We were curled up next to each other, just talking about anything to everything.

"You are home Alls." Austin said. Just as I was about to reply, the door bell rang. You have to be kidding me. "Austin. There is a person at the door I'm completely naked. Who the hell is at the door at this hour?"

"Oh crap, it's Dez. I forgot I asked him to bring that thing over tonight. I'll get it." he said getting up and dressed.

After a few minutes, I could hear the boys talking and laughing, so I decided to go see what was happening. I threw on my shirt and a pair of Austin's sweatpants.

"Hey Dez." I said as I walked over to the guys. "What's going on over here?"

"Oh hi Ally. I was just telling Austin about how Trish fell in front of a guy she liked. It was hilarious!" he sighed. "Anyways, I didn't realize you were here Ally. What were you guys up to?" he asked.

Even at the age of 21, no matter how much Dez had matured, he was still completely oblivious to what was obvious to everybody else. So, with that being said, I answered as simply as I possibly could.

"Sleeping. Just like everyone else in the building probably is."

"Oh, well I'm just going to get out of your hair then. Austin, if you loose that _thing _I'll fucking stab you." Dez said suddenly very serious. I looked at Austin who was giving Dez a death glare. Now I was beyond confused.

"Haha.. Dez. Always with the jokes. Thanks for stopping by. Bye now." Austin said shoving his friend out the front door. When he came back to where I was standing, he stared at me quizzically.

"What's with the face All's?" he asked me. I scoffed.

"My face? How about that death glare you were just giving Dez not even two minutes ago? I'd like to know what that was about. Oh! And what did Dez mean by 'you better not loose that thing'?"

Austin was quick to answer.

"You know Dez. He was just being weird again. It's not that serious Ally" Austin explained but I was still doubtful though. I sighed and decided not to push it. It probably really was something stupid between the boys.

**Austin**** POV**

Damn, I really hope Ally thinks this is just some stupid thing between me and Dez. If she finds out what Dez dropped off for me, everything would be ruined. She'd find out eventually. Just not now. It had to be at right time.

"Hello? Earth to Austin?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ally who was waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head.

"Sorry babe. What did you say?"

"I asked you what Dez dropped off. Remember you said he came to give you something? What was it?" she asked.

Oh crap.

I really wasn't thinking when I said that earlier. I had to think quickly. I subtly scanned the kitchen where we were stood. Luckily my eye caught something.

"This! He borrowed it for his cousin's party last weekend."

"A shotglass? Literally just one shotglass? That's strange..." Ally said. Then she continued. "But then again, his whole family is kinda strange." I laughed, which made her laugh.

Technically, what I told Ally wasn't a lie. Dez really had borrowed my shotglass last weekend, but he'd returned it the day after the party. I felt bad for having to stretch the truth, but in the end, it would definitely all be worth it.

I looked down at Ally. I was really lucky to have her. Especially on days when it all get's to be too much; the fame and flashing lights.

"Ally, you know I love you right?"

She looked up at me with her big brown doe eyes.

"I know Austin. I love you too."

I leaned down to kiss her. When we pulled apart Ally had a very familiar look in her eyes, and I knew what that look meant. Without saying a word, I took All's hands and lead her back to the room never taking my eyes off her's.

* * *

**So, I decided to re-upload this chapter because I made some minor changes to it. If you already read it, it's not much different than before.**

**Like I always say, I'm always open to suggestions and comments, and please feel free to PM me anytime you want.**

**Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
